Sora VS Cloud Strife
Description Kingdom Hearts vs Final Fantasy! A clash between two famous protagonist wielding melee weapons, the Keyblade vs the Buster Sword! Will Cloud Strife get a victory, or will Sora have the key to his defeat? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! MELEE! Fighting Tournament "WELCOME ONE, WELCOME ALL, TO THE ANNUAL 73RD FICTIONAL FIGHTING TOURNAMENT!" yelled out the announcer, with the cheering on crowd. The announcer contiuned, yelling "NOW THEN, FOR OUR FIRST FIGHT OF ROUND ONE!". The screen switched to two blank squares, but then a constant spinning character lineup went through it. Everyone in the crowd watched eagerly, as the first lineup square stopped. "SORA, WIELDER OF THE KEYBLADE!" The crowd cheered, as the second lineup square began to stop. "CLOUD STRIFE, EX-SOLDIER!" The crowd once again cheered on. Two bridges came out of the line ups full of the characters, which led to the arena. The first one to walk out onto the bridge had brown anime character like hair, wearing blank shorts with yellow lines on them. The same boy also wielded a large weapon like key, and had a black jacket and a red and other colored shirt. This boy was Sora. He walked onto the arena, with the crowd cheering him on. Afterwards, another figure came into the battle. He was wearing dark blueish purpleish blackish clothes, and had spiked yellow hair. But the thing that Sora noticed was the giant sword he wielded. This person was Cloud Strife, who walked onto the arena. The two bridges connected to the arena then went back, leaving the blank arena to float, as it was to be prepared for combat. Then the screen changed to the element selection. It spun through several arena choices on both sides, but then stopped, showing a green symbol with trees, and a cyan symbol with ice. The massive arena then changed to two sides. A forest, and a arctic area. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" yelled the announcer. Sora said "Good luck!" to Cloud, as he got into a battle stance. Cloud readied the Buster Sword, then saying "Same to you.." LET YOUR BLADES DO THE TALKING! ENGAGE! (Cues: Red Like Roses Part 2 - RWBY) The two protagonist quickly leaped at each other, then clashing their blades against each other. Both of them faced off against each other while the metal clashed, Sora grinding his teeth during the duel. Then, the two blades became overwhelmed by the clash. Both fighters leaped backwards, Sora landing into the forest arena, and Cloud falling into the ice arena. Sora held his head for a second, but then saw Cloud running at him. The Keyblade Wielder did a roll backwards, then leaping back, as he yelled "FIRAGA!" then blasting a wave of fire. Cloud prepared to block, but the fire ended up touching the grass, leaving a wild fire to happen. The trees then set on fire afteer the grass sent the fire to them, and the entire forest started catching fire. Meanwhile in the crowd, Smokey the Bear was disapointed in them. Sora yelled "FREEZE!" afterwards, releasing a icy spell, that calmed down a little bit of the fire. Cloud ran at Sora, while avoiding the fire, then leaping upwards and blasting green beams from his sword at the Keyblade Wielder. Seeing the blast, Sora tried blocking, but was hit away. Cloud Strife then landed in front of Sora, as the boy wielding the Keyblade starting to stand up. Cloud ran up to Sora once again, then using the Cross Slash, which sent the Keyblade Wielder flying into a tree. That's when Cloud began using Limit Charge. Sora was trying to get up while sitting in front of the tree, but then noticed blood on his hands. That's when the Keyblade Wielder heard the Ex-Soldier yelled "Limits are meant to be broken!" Cloud stood there with a green light glowing on him, now breaking the limits. Sora looked up, wondering what this power was, but that was when Cloud prepared to use the Omnislash. A red Final Fantasy text box appeared saying "Omnislash", as the Ex-Soldier ran up to Sora at a unseeable by the human eye speed, then slashing Sora into the air. Cloud leaped upwards to Sora, releasing a combo of several slashes onto Sora. However, the Keyblade Wielder realized that he did have some control here. Sora tried blocking each hit, spinning around to try blocking them as Cloud circled around him, but the Keyblade Wielder managed to block almost all of them. A flash of light then happened, as both fighters were sent flying. "Ngh.." Cloud slowly walked out of the forest. The camera was in Sora's view, as he laid on badly cracked ice,. "Huh?" Sora stood up a little bit, ready for combat. He weakly held his Keyblade, but then yelled "FIRAGA!", sending a line of fire, which melted the ice below Cloud. Cloud fell into the arctic waters, as Sora held his Keyblade up, yelling "THUNDER!". A lightning bolt came down into the water, electrocuting the Ex-Soldier while he was in the water. K.O.! Cloud weakly crawled out of the hole of ice, still alive. Sora helped him up, as the announcer yelled out "AND SORA WINS, ADVANCING TO ROUND TWO!". Most of the crowd cheered on Sora, with some upset about Cloud's defeat. ... Below the arena, deeper in the fighting tournament.. A odd looking bomb, with a blue inside and ticking clock with two gray and red sides was inside there. The clock was set for explosion in the next 70 hours. "Tick tock...the time has come, for this pathetic world to fall to my feet." This melee's winner is.. SORA! Category:TendoTheGamer Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music